


EVER YOURS

by tinywhim



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adrienne is that hype girl we love, Drama, Epistolary, F/M, Lafayette is the brother we all need, Lams- if you really squint, Love Letters, M/M, Thomas is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/pseuds/tinywhim
Summary: ❝YOU BUILT ME PALACES OUT OF PARAGRAPHS.❞Epistolary novel between an immigrant willing to do anything to rise to the top and the daughter of the pride of Mount Vernon.Alexander Hamilton/Washington!ReaderThomas Jefferson/Washington!ReaderNot really historical and utterly AU but definitely worth a shot.CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
Relationships: Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Reader, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/Reader, George Washington/Martha Washington, Thomas Jefferson/Reader
Kudos: 135





	1. EPIGRAPH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HufflepuffRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffRose/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: don't be confused, I am entirely rewriting this story, changing a few things, adding more drama and content. There are some relationships that I wanted to explore more, so I hope you'll like it!

You were my first love

and my last.

The only thing 

I could call  _ home _ .


	2. PRELUDE

**_❝_** **_Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me._** **_❞_**

**s y n o p s i s**

A story about a poor immigrant building palaces out of paragraphs for the daughter of his general and about everyone around them.

**c a s t**

The daughter of the pride of Mount Vernon as  _ Y/n Washington _

A charming bastard and loudmouth bother as  _ Alexander Hamilton _

A Southern gentleman as _Thomas Jefferson_   


**d e d i c a t i o n**

_ To those who adore Alexander Hamilton and love letters.  _

_ This story is their perfect match. _

* * *

_ To the days who have yet to come. _


	3. PROLOGUE

**_Who knew that I would find my home in brown eyes and a heartbeat?_ **

_'My sentiments force me to come to reason, my affections for you run as deep as the gold shimmering under_ _our feet, they can no longer be ignored. I looked back into my most treasured memories and realized that their common thread is you, you have been there all along. I quickly came to the conclusion that this infatuation is only the effect of your darling self on mine, I am left utterly powerless under your charms and I wonder if it had been your plan all along. I do not wish to tell you about my torments, for you are the cause of many of them, but a warning would have been more than welcome before you decided to live into my heart with no rent.'_

****


	4. LETTRE I

From Y/n Washington to Gilbert du Motier.

__ __ _ Mon Marquis, _

__

__ __ _ How can I not doubt your love for me when I only hear from you through my father's letter? He gave me words that you are to come back home soon and while I couldn't be happier, I wish you had told me yourself. It has been months since I have last seen you, my dearest friend, and my poor heart cannot take more. Conversations with gentlemen here are dull compared to your chatter and I wonder if I shall ever find contentment with another man for I fear their wits could never match yours.  _

_ Did you know that Papa still doesn't know any French despite insisting that I learn it? While I am as fluent as you are, he cannot understand a word and I know I should not mock, for he never really tried, and I wonder sometimes if it is why he keeps you close but then I remember the fond words which he uses whenever he talks about you and I am convinced that his affection for you is real. Adrienne wishes she could be in the parlour with me whenever a new suitor arrives and I admit that I would need her help. If only you were there to make them go away! I am sure that their affection lies more in my status than in my heart yet I should not be surprised, with great names come great duties. _

_ I should remind you that my birthday is in two months from now and I expect you very much to be standing on my doorstep on d-day, for I will be heartbroken if you are not. I could not forgive you, yes, even you, my dearest marquis, if you were to be missing, because I need you by my side more than ever. I only wish that your darling wife could come with you, but I have heard all too well of the duties of a wife and mother, so I shall not enquire further upon it.  _

__ __ _ Until we meet again, mon Marquis, and please, give two kisses on your darling Adrienne's cheeks for me, God knows how much I wish to embrace my dear friend. _

__ __ _ Bien à vous, _

__ __ _ Y/n Washington _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan a wholesome friendship right here.


	5. LETTRE II

From Adrienne de Lafayette to Y/n Washington

_ Dearest Y/n, _

__ _ Surely, your intention to end your last letter on such a scandalous matter was not justified, I must skip the niceties and beg for more! What happened to poor Abilene Graywood? Has she been ruined? What happened after she found herself alone in Mr Johnson’s company? Have they been seen or heard? Oh, I wish I could be there to hear the gossip coming from your mouth instead of having to be satisfied with paper. You are a vixen, dearest friend, for making me grip the edge of my seat as I wait for more! There is nothing better than aristocratic depravity for entertainment. Did I tell you that Mrs Pontal has been caught in bed with her servant, Chloé? I heard that they both wanted to run away together but that her husband, Mr Pontal locked her into their room and she is no longer allowed outside. What a poor girl, I wish she had been more clever but can she really be blamed? I know there are moments I cannot refuse my husband and I am sure that once you will be married, it will be the same for you too.  _

__ _ On another note, I miss hearing you play piano, Gilbert told me that you have written new melodies and I wish I could hear them. If only I had been gifted the same talent for music as yours, but alas I must only rely on my pretty smile, it is not as if it had been made for a greater purpose anyway. I wonder, have you received the paint I have sent you as an early birthday present yet? If so, you must send me a canvas in return, it would almost feel as if you were with us. One summer with you was not enough, why do you have to be an ocean away from us? When shall we run in the gardens with the newest finery again? Do not let any husband take you away from me, dearest friend, I could not bear it! _

__ _ Do not think that I did not sense your stress over your last letter as well, I know that you are coming of age and that you spend a lot of time at balls, but do not forget yourself. You will never be allowed to be with a man who wouldn’t treat you like a queen, Gilbert promised me so. I hope that despite your father’s overprotective nature, you will find your happiness in someone’s eyes.  _

__ __ _ I bid you Adieu until I see you again, _

__ __ _ Bon baisers d'Adrienne. _


End file.
